Uncles
by DesertLily7
Summary: Drabble. Lima belas kata tentang Shikadai Nara dan paman-pamannya.


**Uncles**

 **Drabble: Lima belas kata yang menjelaskan hubungan Shikadai Nara dengan paman-pamannya.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Angin**_

Shikadai kecil kurang bersahabat dengan angin Suna. Namun, si paman bodoh bernama Kankuro yang selalu _overexited_ dengan kedatangan keponakan kecilnya di Suna pastilah langsung merebut balita yang sudah setahun pandai berjalan itu dari tangan kakaknya untuk berkeliling di negeri pasir selama berjam-jam. "Selamat datang kembali, adikku yang tampan! Sudah selesai jalan-jalannya?" tanya Temari sarkas dengan kipas raksasa yang sudah berada di depan badan ketika melihat adik pertamanya datang dengan menggendong Shikadai malang yang wajahnya memerah dan terbatuk-batuk.

 _ **Boneka**_

Ketika Kankuro sering memainkan berbagai trik boneka kayu di depan Shikadai yang baru tumbuh gigi, Gaara malah memberikan putra kecil Nara itu sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat yang persis sekali dengan boneka kesayangan sang Kazekage waktu kecil. Shikadai tak akan pernah mau tidur tanpa boneka itu di sisinya.

 _ **Kisah**_

Gaara selalu menyembunyikan kisah masa lalunya yang kelam di hadapan keponakan tercintanya. Namun, ketika suatu hari ia dan Kankuro mengunjungi Konoha untuk pertemuan Kage, Shikadai yang saat itu sudah memasuki akademi ninja tiba-tiba bertanya pada kedua pamannya tentang rencana penghancuran Konoha belasan tahun silam. Kankuro langsung saja mengalihkan cerita dengan meminta Shikadai untuk menemaninya makan ramen setelah pertemuan Kage nanti. Sementara Gaara, ia terdiam sesaat sebelum mengatakan "sudah saatnya, Kankuro." Gaara yang mengharapkan respon berlainan dari sang keponakan setelah ia selesai dengan kisahnya benar-benar terkejut karena pada kenyataannya Shikadai mengeluarkan kalimat "aku akan menyayangi paman sebagai seseorang yang tak pernah tau masa lalu paman." Mata hijau Gaara nyaris berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

 _ **Diam**_

Lain dengan paman Kankuro yang suka bicara, paman Gaara lebih banyak diam. Saat ia dinyatakan menang dari Boruto di ujian Chunin, paman Kankuro langsung menyambanginya setalah insiden Momoshiki berakhir dan mengucapkan selamat. Paman Gaara, seperti biasa, tidak mengucapkan kata-kata maupun menemuinya. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah bingkisan berupa _gameboard_ terbaru di tempat tidurnya malam itu. "Paman bangga padamu, Shikadai," sebuah kalimat tertulis di secarik kertas yang mendampingi bingkisan itu.

 _ **Gendong**_

"Paman, gendong," pinta Shikadai dengan mata yang membulat dan nada manja khas balita pada laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya. "Sekarang paman gendong, tapi kalau Shikadai sudah besar, Shikadai harus bisa jalan jauh sendirian ya. Shikadai harus jadi anak yang kuat," balas Kankuro yang langsung mengangkat bocah itu ke atas tengkuknya. Shikadai mengangguk sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas karena merasa dirinya terlalu tinggi dari tanah.

 _ **Sepupu**_

"Ayo berjabat tangan!" perintah Gaara lembut pada keponakan dan anak angkatnya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu baru saja bertatap muka untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak Gaara memutuskan mengadopsi anak laki-laki bernama Shinki itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Shikadai menyambut uluran tangan Shinki malas. Secercah ego dalam hatinya tidak merelakan kasih paman Gaara-nya mulai sekarang sudah terbagi.

 _ **Istana**_

"Paman Gala, aku mau main istana pasil," Shikadai terus menarik-narik jubah Kazekage Gaara yang saat itu sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas laporan di atas meja kerjanya. Entah bagaimana caranya bocah itu bisa sampai di ruangan Gaara. Mungkin ibunya sedang berada di gedung ini, pikir Gaara. Tugas Kazekage bukan lagi menjadi prioritas Gaara ketika ditatapnya wajah lucu yang sedang memohon kepadanya itu. "Baik, tapi main pasirnya di sini saja ya," ucap Gaara seraya menggendong keponakannya untuk beranjak ke sudut ruangan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Temari memasuki ruangan itu untuk mendapati onggokan pasir dimana-mana.

 _ **Bayi**_

Duo bersaudara itu tampak sangat tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan persalinan. Tepat sekali. Saat mereka berada di depan pintu ruangan itu, terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia. Suara tangisan itu sangat keras, memenuhi lorong rumah sakit dan indera pendengaran kedua pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi paman. Kankuro langsung menhambur ke dalam ruangan, membuka pintu dengan paksa seolah ada bahaya yang harus diselesaikannya di dalam ruangan itu. Sementara Gaara, ia terdiam dan mematung di depan pintu. Masih sulit ia percaya. Seketika, memori masa lalu yang kelam terputar di benaknya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertinya pantas menjadi paman? Ia tertunduk beberapa menit sebelum sebuah suara bariton mengagetkannya. "Masuklah," perintah Shikamaru sambil memegang pundaknya yang bergetar. Di sana ia langsung di sambut oleh Temari dengan wajah lelah yang dibanjiri air mata, sambil memeluk bayi mungil yang sekarang sudah tidak menangis lagi di pangkuannya. "Ini. Keponakanmu, paman Gaara," ucap Temari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi. Paman Gaara. Kata itu seolah sejenak melumpuhkan sarafnya. Ia sambut bayi merah itu dengan tangan bergetar. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Hanya air mata yang mengalir di pipi untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian tahun.

 _ **Kata**_

Darimana Shikadai mendapatkan kata-kata umpatan selain " _mendokuse_ "? Dari Kankuro, pastinya. "Kau ini, mau mengumpat tapi pandainya cuma bilang _mendokuse_ ," kata Kankuro suatu hari dengan nada mencemooh. "Kalau mau terdengar keren saat mengumpat, belajarlah dari pamanmu ini," Kankuro melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menyengir bangga. Sejak saat itu, Temari selalu mendapati penambahan perbendaharaan kata-kata umpatan dari putera tunggalnya setiap bocah itu bertemu paman nyentriknya tersebut. Ingin sekali rasanya Temari melakukan hal serupa pada adik menyebalkannya itu saat tangannya menjewer telinga Shikadai setelah si bocah Nara mengucapkan kata-kata barunya.

 _ **Shogi**_

"Ayo paman, kita main _shogi_!" ajak Shikadai pada Kankuro yang saat itu sedang berkunjung ke kediaman Nara. Kebetulan _partner_ bermain _shogi_ Shikadai, yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, Shikamaru, sedang menjalankan misi saat itu. Mendengar ajakan itu, mata Kankuro langsung membulat kaget. Ia tak pernah pandai bermain permainan seperti itu. Otaknya tak sampai. Tapi demi menjaga gengsi dengan keponakan, ia terima ajakan itu setelah melirik ke arah Temari yang mengejeknya dengan tawa yang dikulum di sudut ruangan. " _Skak mat!_ " ucap Shikadai tiga menit setelahnya. "Ah, paman tidak asyik," lanjutnya sambil merengut. Kankuro hanya tertawa pasrah bercampur malu. Beberapa detik setelah momen kekalahan itu, ia lihat Temari setengah berlari ke arah dapur dengan punggung bergetar. Menahan tawa, pastinya.

 _ **Favorit**_

"Kau harus pilih, siapa paman favoritmu, aku atau Gaara?" tanya Kankuro _random_ saat mereka bertiga sedang bermain kartu di ruang keluarga kediaman Kazekage. "Hah, paman, jangan merepotkan! Aku sedang konsentrasi," balas Shikadai dengan lidah tajam yang diwarisnya dari sang ibu. Kedua mata hijaunya masih tetap berkutat pada kartu-kartu di tangannya. Gaara langsung menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, berusaha menahan senyuman kemenangan, ketika didapatinya delikan tajam Kankuro kini mengarah kepadanya setelah sebelumnya dialamatkan kepada Shikadai.

 _ **Mimpi**_

"Suaramu sudah berat ya, Shikadai," ucap Kankuro dengan nada menggoda. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Shikadai. Kankuro tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat ekspresi malu keponakan. "Jadi, bagaimana mimpi pertamamu, Shikadai?"

 _ **Tangis**_

"Aduh, bagaimana ini Gaara? Lakukan sesuatu!" ucap Kankuro panik sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh bayi yang ada di tangannya, yang sejak lima belas menit lalu tak berhenti menangis. Sudah berbagai cara mereka lakukan, mulai dari memainkan boneka Kankuro sampai membentuk berbagai macam objek pasir di udara. "Bagus sekali kerja kakak dan kakak iparmu itu ya, Gaara. Mereka enak-enak bermesaraan sementara kita begini," mulut Kankuro tak berhenti mengumpat. Tangis bayi itu semakin kencang. "Diamlah, Kankuro. Dia mungkin pusing mendengar suaramu," Kankuro langsung terdiam dengan delikan tajam ke arah Gaara yang tetap memasang wajah tenang. "Eh, Gaara, apa kau mencium sesuatu?" Sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu menguap di udara, sebuah teriakan histeris meluncur dari mulut Kankuro setelah didapatinya cairan kekuningan membasahi tangannya yang beberapa menit lalu memang terasa lembab.

 _ **Ulang tahun**_

Ulang tahun pertama Shikadai mungkin adalah yang paling spesial sepanjang hidupnya sekalipun ia belum mengerti apa-apa, dan tak akan ingat apa-apa tentang kejadian tersebut. Sang Kazekage dan asistennya membuat kunjungan khusus ke Konoha hanya untuk merayakan hari lahir putera Nara. Tidak lupa dengan ransel besar di punggung Kankuro yang berisi puluhan kado untuk Shikadai. "Ya ampun! Berapa uang yang kalian habiskan untuk membeli kado sebanyak ini buat ulang tahun bayi yang belum mengerti apa-apa?" Temari bertanya dengan nada heran sambil tertawa. Sejak kapan adik-adiknya menjadi orang tak berperhitungan seperti ini.

 _ **Topi**_

Hari itu Gaara menyelesaikan pekerjannya secepat kilat demi bisa pulang ke rumah sebelum senja. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keponakan kecilnya yang berkunjung hari ini. Kankuro baru akan pulang besok dari misi sehingga ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Shikadai tanpa interupsi dari kakak laki-lakinya itu. Shikadai yang baru pandai merangkak tak hentinya menjelajahi segala sudut ruangan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang entah apa, membuat Gaara tertawa melihat tingkah polah keponakannya itu. Tiba-tiba Shikadai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk setelah melihat sebuah objek yang tergantung di dinding. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah objek sambil menggumam. Mau tidak mau, Gaara mengambil objek yang tak lain adalah topi Kazekage itu dan memberikannya pada keponakan tercinta. Shikadai menghempaskan objek itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan fungsi dari objek tersebut. Tangan mungilnya mengarahkan objek itu ke kepalanya, membuat rambut tebal berwarna hitam serta sebagian badannya tertutup oleh topi yang tentunya mempunyai ukuran orang dewasa. Gaara tersenyum melihat momen itu. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya melihat calon penerus di depan mata, pikir Gaara saat itu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _AN: Halo, saya kembali dengan drabble. Jadi bagi yang belum tau, di novel Gaara Hiden itu dijelasin kalo Shikadai, yang merupakan warga Konoha itu bakal jd Kazekage selanjutnya kalo Gaara ga punya anak. Tapi ga lucu kan orang Konoha jd Kazekage, makanya di novel itu Gaara disuruh nikah, bair punya keturunan, tapi akhirnya ga jadi. Nah, ternyata si Gaara ini adopsi anak namanya Shinki (silahkan baca manga Boruto). Kalo emang anak adopsi (yg ga punya tali darah sm klan Kazekage) bisa jd penerus Gaara, mungkin ya si Shinki ini jd Kazekage. Tp sejujurnya saya penasaran kayak gimana ya Shikadai kalo jd Kazekage, karena emang masih ada chance kan wkwkwk. Doesn't it sound badass? Lol._**

 ** _Btw, maaf ya bagi yang kelamaan nunggu Snow On The Sahara, saya akan update kok :")_**

 ** _Silahkan review jika berkenan :)_**

 ** _\- DesertLily7_**


End file.
